mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
McGee Whiskers
Whiskers McGee(VWF130 ) was born October 14, 2008 in the Whiskers Mob. Her mother was Ella and her father was Thundercat, the dominant couple of the Whiskers at the time. She was born in a large litter of six, her litter-mates were her two sister named Enili(VWF133) and Popple(VWF136) and three brother named Rozza(VWM131), Gump(VWM132) and Pumplemousse(VWM134). All her siblings made it through puphood and started foraging with the mob at the age of four weeks old. Despite the fact that the Whiskers were low in numbers with only four adults, three juvinel and one pup from Ella's previous litter, all six pups survived their first five months. Unfortunately, in March 2009, the Whiskers had a fight with the Kung Fu Mob that last nearly an hour. During the confusion, McGee's two siblings Popple and Pumplemousse became seperated from the group and didn't make it back. They however were seen in the company of wild meerkats that formed the Puff Adders Mob. At a year of age McGee started to take a more active role in the Whiskers by babysitting and taking sentry post while the group was out foraging. As an adult female, McGee started to become interested in the many rovers that visited the Whiskers. McGee became pregnant, however Ella was also pregnant and she evicted McGee and her sister Enili from the group. She managed to give her but her five pups were killed by Ella or were abonded. Enili too lost a litter to their pregnant mother. In June 2010 both McGee and Enili were evicted again and absent. They appeared back at the Whiskers the followng month but their mother was still pregnant and not willing to allow them back into the group. The two females were force to spend two months away from the group keeping each other warm in bolt holes at night and trailing the group by day. The females seem to have met up with some rovers because when they were finally allowed to returned to the group the following month after their mother gave birth Enili was pregnant. In September 2010 McGee, Moe, Acorn, Moi Moi, Dizda, Rafiki, Sparkle and Lizzy split from the main group. For some reason the Whiskers would not allow the spliter group to rejoin, viewing them as a rival gang. McGee took charge of the group and led them for three days. Outsiders The splinter group was collared and followed when a group of Moomins males joined them. The group was called the Outsiders Mob with McGee and a male named Grubby leading the group. On December 23, 2010 McGee gave PonyBoy, Sodapop and Darrel. This was her first litter and all the pups were boys. The group had a good number of adults so the pups thrived. McGee soon became pregnant again and McGee gave birth to Marcia, Dallas, Sherri and Johnny on April 16, 2011. This litter contained two females and two males. McGee aborted her next litter along with her sister Rafiki. On October 8, 2011 McGee gave birth to Paparazzi, Judas and Miss Bombox. McGee lost her next litter to her pregnant sisters. However none of her sisters produced a sucessful litter. During her next pregnancy, McGee took no chances and evicted all of her sisters from the group. With her sisters gone, McGee gave birth to VOTP011, VOTM012 and VOTF013 in May 2012. This was her last litter. On Setepmber 15, 2012 McGee died leaving Marica as the new dominant female. Links Whiskers Mob Outsiders Mob Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Outsiders meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats